Memories: Years Past Squeal
by XxNYCgirlxX
Summary: Years Past Squeal! Goes into the future when Rima and Nagi are older and i think there'll be some with they were school Based on XxCadeXx's Years Past.
1. Chapter 1- Wedding Day

**Soo, as you may have heard the Years Past will not have a seqeul! But Oh Well, please enjoy this one! I only have little time for this so it might suck?! Don't worry XxCadeXx gave me permission! HOPE YOU LIKE IT, Please Review ;)~ Bea**

**P.S. Some Bits Inspired by old Fanfictions so The Ideas might be the same ok? Don't judge me**

* * *

I sit on our balcony, holding her hand and watch our little babies run around in our small yard. I smile at her and she smiles back. It been 7 years since we've been married, 5 years and 6 months since I've proposed and 5 years and 11 months since that stupid miss understanding. I look into the sky think about our wedding day. It was sweet and full of Fluff.

**Flash Back **

" Good Luck man! " Kukai said as he stood next to Utau. " Thanks man " I say giving him a chest pump, I look at Tadase who smiles next to my sister, Nadeshiko. So since Rima thought it'd be funny our colors for the wedding is Yellow and Purple. So the braids maid, Amu, Yaya, Nadeshiko and Utau. They all wore a purple long tulle dress with a yellow ribbon around their waists and around there wrists. They also wore yellow flats. Amu and Utau wore their hair in a high bun wrapped in a yellow ribbon and then there's Nade and Yaya who have there hair in a pony tail braid? and has a yellow ribbon in it. But since Amu's the maid of honor she has a pink Sakura Flower decorating her shoulder like a strap and an other Flower on her bun.

" Let's go now, Rima's Make up needs to be PERFECT! " Nadeshiko squeals, the girls nod and leave.

" So, you excited? " Kairi says as he ties Kukai's yellow tie properly. The men's clothing was- simple. We just wore Black Tuxes with Yellow Ties, but I and the best man, Tadase wears a purple blazer not a black one.

I'm so glad she finally came back! She stayed in Europe for a year with Nade and kinda studied there.

" Yeah, I guess so. I just wanna see Rima in her dress already! i asked her yesterday but she just said _Just you wait_ " I say mimicking her voice. Kukai, Ikuto and Tadase laugh lightly as Kairi just tries to hold it in but sadly fails.

* * *

I take a walk outside and sit down on a bench near the rose garden. I close my eyes, _I'm finally marry the right girl for me. After all these years._ I was thinking about things until someone disturbed my thought.

" Can I have a seat? " I look up to see my mother, she wears a Purple and yellow-sh Kimono and her hair in her usual hairstyle a pony tail...

" Yes, of course Mama " I say scooting over, she sits down gracefully and starts to hum sweetly.

" My boy Nagihiko, please treat Rima nicely. She might be a bit of a hard nut but under that she is caring and loving " She says as she stops to hum, i sweat drop. Oh my god, as if I don't treat like a princess enough. But since I'm a gentleman I answer with

" I will mother. And I shall, for the rest of my life. "

She smiles brightly and says again " Good. I don't your relationship to be like Your dad and I's and also like her parents. Take good care of her. "

I bow my head in respect and nod. " I will mother. " I say, I guess i didn't seem to notice that I had an ear to ear smile across my face.

She gets up and bows down. " Goodbye and good luck " She giggles and with that she leaves me to sit there and think about our WHOLE conversation.

I shake my head and walk back to the church and see Nade talking to Tadase. She had a broad smile on her face. I walk there to investigate.

" What going on? " i ask making Nade's smile fade into a small smile.

" Oh you know, Tadase and I are Dating now. " She says as she bats her eye lashes and takes Tadase's arm and links with it. I look at Tadase in shock. he laughs lightly and says

" yup. "

i couldn't help but twitch, but Nade slaps my hand and gives me a warning look. Ohh yeppy.

" Hey why aren't you with Rima? " I ask changing the topic

" Utau is doing her make up and we've down her hair. Yaya's getting some roses for vases near the doors and Amu's getting her bouquet ready. " Nade shrugs off

" And you? " I say smirking

" I've already organized the balloons and ribbons for your reception " She says sighing

" Alrighty " I snap back. I say turning my heel and going back to the dressing room.

* * *

As I walk in the hall to get to my dressing room i hear Utau and Rima chatting. And Then I see Utau and Rima. " RIMA! GET BEHIND ME! " I hear Utau say as she sees me, and then i see Rima rush quickly behind her.

" What? " I say scratching my head.

" Close your eyes! IT'S BAD LUCK TO SEE THE BRAID IN HER DRESS BEFORE THE WEDDING! " Utau screams, I roll my eyes and shut them.

" happy? " I say slowly. And then I feel a pair of arms push me into a room and closes it, I decide to open my eyes to see Kukai and Kairi having a fight about something like sport and books?! and then I notice Ikuto pushed me inside my dressing room.

" Dude, you almost got killed my Utau " He chuckles, I stare at him in confusion. He just laughs more and sits in the corner taking out his Nintendo. I scoff and check the time **1:50.** " Guys! Wedding starts in 10 minutes! " I say, I look at the window out to see people already coming inside the church. The Guys all nod and make there way to the church near the doors where they'll be entering- except Tadase and I. Since I'm the Broom and his the best man, Tadase and I make our way to the alter. So The pairs are Kukai and Utau, Kairi and Yaya, Amu and Ikuto and Nade... well she's walking as the flower girl.

I hear the organs starting to play and then all head turned to the door, Nade and I think Rima's little cousin walked in first- and of course there were two flower girls, Nade and Ami. They start throwing flower neatly and Rima's little cousin was holding a cosine with our rings. Then came Kukai and Utau, who blushed like hell. Then Yaya and Kairi, Yaya had a broad smile across her face while Kairi blushed lightly and smiled, and then Amu and Ikuto came in with Amu blushing and Ikuto smirking in respond. They all take their places, Amu, Nade, Yaya and Then Utau on the left. Amu was the closest to where the bride was going to be and then Nade, Yaya and Utau. And for my side Tadase is the closest to me, followed by Kukai, Ikuto and the Kairi.

The door open again and then Rima with her uncle?! by her side, she was stunning! She wore a White tulle Wedding dress with a Purple ribbon round her waist and her hair parted in one side, decorated with some flowers. I smile directly at her and see her smile and blush shyly. Her uncle let's her go when she reaches the alter, " Hey Purple Head. Don't you think it's cute how you're wearing a purple blazer?! It matches your hair " She whispered, I couldn't help but laugh lightly at the joke.

" Today we have gathered here to celebrate Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki's Wedding day " The persist day **( A/N: I don't know what they say ok?! )**

The persist went on and we said our vows.

" Now, if anyone thinks these two should not be married. Speak up now. " We waited in silence and then the persist smiled and looked at use.

" Do you Nagihiko Fujisaki, promise to take good care of Rima Mashiro through your years. Do you take Rima Mashiro as your wife? "

" I do " I say with smirk

" Do you Rima Mashiro, promise to take good care of Nagihiko Fujisaki through your years. Do you take Nagihiko Fujisaki as your husband? "

" I do " she says sweetly

" Now you may Kiss the bride "

I kiss her gently and pull away. " You are now officially a Fujisaki " I say smirking. She just giggles and pecks my lips lightly.

**- End of Flash Back -**

* * *

**That's it for The first chapter :D XxCadeXx and I will be at our school camp tomorrow for 3 DAYS! So we won't get to update until Thursday :( Any ways Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE FEED BACK!**

**~ Bea**


	2. Chapter 2- Our Son

**Hello! Kris here! Hope you like this Chapter! Please note that NYCgirl AND I HAVE SCHOOL CAMP! So it will be, well. A little while. Anyways Hope you like this chapter :D**

**MUST READ FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAP.**

**Ok Bea made a mistake on the first Chap. so It's actually 7 Years and 5 months since Nagi's proposed and 7 years since the miss understanding! Sorry guys!**

**P.S. This chapter is Kinda Based on a Fanfic!**

* * *

I sit in the dinning room, he's cooking dumplings and fried rice and the kids are in the living room playing with their toys. I look at our eldest child, Narami. He just turned 6, he turned 6 in June 24. (** A/N NEAR MY BIRTHDAY ;) June 25** ) I look at him, His blond straight hair shining in the light. I remember when he was just born and Nagi and I were thinking of a name.

**- Flash Back - **

" PUSH! " The doctor and Nagi said, I give a hard push and give my best chibi glare to Nagi- who just laughed and caught the Doctor's attention.

" One more Push " The doctor said happily, I nod and push as Hard as I can. It felt like I was pushing a freaking watermelon out of me. ** ( A/N I do NOT know how it feels guys =3= )**

I close my eyes and hear nurses rushing, and I feel a hand hold my hand. Nagihiko. I smile at the thought of it and then open my eyes to see my baby.

" Mr and Mrs Fujisaki, it's a boy! " The Doctor announced, he hands him carefully to me. I cradle him into my arms, I feel sweat coming down my face and tears from my eyes. Tears of Joy.

" Ok, We'll leave you guys. " The doctor said and left with a smile, along with he nurses.

I look at Nagihiko, who has a proud smile across his face. " Are you gonna make him Cross Dress as a Girl to learn Tradional Jappenase Dance like in your Family tradition " I whisper sarcastically

He sweat-drops and laughs nervously " Nice joke riri and OF COURSE NOT! "

I giggle lightly and notice a glass cradle on the right, I hand the little human to Nagi and point to the direction of the cradle. He nods and plants him gently down and walks back by me. I start to close my eyes and drift to sleep.

I guess I must have freaked Nagi because he was screaming-gently my name and shaking me. " Wha-t? " I say waking up.

" AHH! RIMA! I thought you were DEAD! " He says scooting me over so he can sit on the bed.

" Really? How long have I been asleep for? "

" 30 minutes "

" UHH! "

" What are we naming the Baby? " He asks storing my hair, " My parents suggested Nagmi "

" Pfft! No offence but that's pretty lame. " I say rolling my eyes. I just know he sweat-dropped

" What did your parents say? "

" Something that starts with N. They said Narwi. I don't like it "

" Well Amu and Ikuto suggested Leno "

" No, that's just-no. They could have done better " And again he sweat drops

" Well what about Narami. I was thinking about it a while ago " I look into his eyes and smile.

" I like it! Our baby shall be Named Narami Mashiro Fujisaki " I say clapping my hands together. He smiled at my joy and kissed my forehead gently, " Good night Ri-ri-chan " He says and takes a seat on the couch while I close my eyes and take a nap.

hm, Narami Mashiro Fujisaki. Sounds good

**- End of Flash Back -**

" Rima dinner's ready " I hear my husband say, my two little tubbes run in giggling and start tugging the hem of my dress. I give them a warm smile and pick them up while Nagi puts the food onto the plates.

" Mama! " Narami whines. I look at him and see him pointing at a piece of paper on the floor, I pick it up once I put down his little sister on her buster chair.

" It's Mama and Papa! " Narami says happily. Nagi and I take a look and smile.

" Well, Mama and Papa LOVE it! Let's stick on the fridge " I say and take a magnet and stick it on. Narami giggles and starts to eat his food while I help his little sister eat her's.

* * *

**THAT ENDS THERE! I'm sorry it's short. But I thought I should update before i go off to camp ;) Thanks! GOODBYE!**

**~ Kris**


End file.
